Trial 25
Walkthrough :*Defeat 75 monsters of the Vermin ecosystem. :*Must be during weather or on Windsday. :*Dakini must be equipped. Suggested Areas :*Abyssea - Misareaux Targetting Buzzfly (Conflux 05). 99THF/49NIN soloed within 1 Windsday. Watch out for Flame Skimmer! :*Jugner Forest (S) Target the Biddybugs, weak to piercing and very weak EPs to 90+. Starting at the border of (J-6)/(I-6), follow the mountains north and enjoy the points. Turn around after you clear the area at the top of (J-5). The respawn is fairly quick to just go back and forth, but you always have Flee to fill in gaps. No wind weather, but probably one of the fastest solo kills. They aggro during the daytime, so be wary of having your SA ruined. :*Attohwa Chasm Follow the left wall going in, after exiting the cave your main target here will be flies and scorpions. Wind weather is common. :*Aydeewa Subterrane is a very good spot there are Crawlers, Diremites, and a few Chigoes that all count as Vermin. It gets wind weather as well as you will run into Ninja there doing trial for Wind + Diremites so very easy to team up and get trial done faster. :*Vunkerl Inlet (S) (still works at 85). There is a secret area (not on the map) at (I-11) called the Dragonfly nest (6 pops, 5m repop), although wind isn't all that common there. So do not rely on weather but on Windsday. Once you killed the 6 at this camp, just keep east, climb a little, enter the tunnel and zone in Rolanberry Fields (S) for 6 others Dragonfly right after zone. Zone back and previous ones are waiting for you. The chigoes there do not aggro a level 75. :**Some of the Chigoes in this area check as easy prey. Easy kills that count towards your numbers. :*East Ronfaure (S) Another good idea is to level sync to lv58-60 and kill ladybugs here :*Garlaige Citadel in the present. No wind weather but on Windsday the chamber beetles, in the bottom where parties commonly are, are easy to kill and count as vermin. Also a lack of aggressive mobs, as long as one stays away from the ghosts, is a bonus. (Only got 25 kills in 1 hr, mainly standing around waiting for repops.) :*In Wajoam Woodlands there is wind weather and Aht Urghan Attercops which count as vermin. Untested location but seems like a good idea. // Tested today and killing Aht Urghan Attercops does count for this trial. :*Went to Kuftal Tunnel and fought Recluse Spider, just south of Cape Teriggan entance. Random wind element and no competition on Windsday :*Another decent spot is Pephredos in Wajoam Woodlands, they die relatively fast, but Final Sting can be a problem as it ignores shadows. If you use them, make sure to keep HP near or at max and bringing RR might not be such a bad idea, just in case. :*A good spot is Boyahda Tree on Windsday. :*The best spot for this trial is starfall hill in west sarutabaruta targeting bees and crawlers. Just find a level 13-15 sync, the trial took approximately 30 minutes to complete. :*If you haven't got many objectives left chigoe in Grauberg (S) is a possibility as wind weather occurs often. The only problem is if you crit them, they die and you get nothing. Remove dex+ & crit%+ gear to minimise this. The spawn points (I know of) are on the northern edge of the big area south of the C.A. ::* They Con as Too Weak at level 99 Category:Trial of the Magians de:Lehrplan 25